


Sweet Dreams

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor cures Jack of his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured I'd get you into my bed" Jack said, leaning heavily against the Doctor's side. The slighter man was carrying all his weight, one arm slug around Jack's waist, the other holding Jack's arm around his shoulders.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Jack. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Dunno," Jack yawned. "Gimme a couple minutes to catch my bearings. I'll be fine. Honest."  
  
"You look like you're going to fall over."  
  
"I do not." He stiffled another yawn.  
  
"You'd be on the ground in seconds if I wasn't holding you up. You're only human, Jack. And humans need sleep." He fumbled the door to Jack's room open and dragged the younger man inside, then helped him into the bed.  
  
"No," Jack protested, trying unsuccessfully to fend the Doctor off as he tugged off Jack's shoes.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day you tried to _stop_ me from undressing you," the Doctor commented idly, pushing Jack back against the pillow and pulling the blanket over him. "There now. A couple days sleep and you'll be right as rain."  
  
"Days?" Jack squeaked, struggling feebly.  
  
"Considering it must have been months at least since the last time you slept, yeah. Close your eyes." He moved his hands toward Jack's temples.  
  
"Don't," Jack protested, grabbing the Doctor's wrists.  
  
"Jack?" the Doctor asked, studying Jack's face. Jack was pale, his eyes wide; the Doctor could feel a slight tremor in his hands. "Why can't you just tell me when you have a problem?" He shook Jack's hand off, but otherwise didn't move. "How bad are they?"  
  
"Bad enough."  
  
"No nightmares tonight. I promise." He moved his hands forward at Jack's hesitant nod, gently prodding at his mind. "You forgot to lock your brain," he murmured. "No wonder you're having nightmares. All the things that go bump in the night creeping in while you're defenseless. Anyone else would have gone mad." Jack could hear the proud smile in his voice even as he slid, finally, into unconsciousness.


End file.
